ravspersonaldatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Glimmer
Glimmer is the female tribute from District 1 in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. History When Glimmer had her interview with Caesar Flickerman she did very well and was wearing a provactive, see-through gold dress. She was said to look sexy and that it was obvious that she would come in from that angle. She probably had many sponsors. When Glimmer was waiting for her tribute token to be checked it was discovered that her token, a ring with a big gemstone on it, had a concealed poison spike that popped out when the gemstone was twisted. There was no proof that she had any knowledge of this secret weapon so she was able to stay in the games. Glimmer was a career tribute. Meaning that she had been training for the games for almost her entire life. When she was at the Cornucopia she got the silver bow and arrows that was meant for Katniss. When the Careers discovered Peeta they allowed him to stay alive so that they could find Katniss' skill easier, and then they would kill him. After the fire storm, the Careers were slowed down. A little while after the Careers found Katniss and chased her until she ran up a tree. Cato decided to go up to get Katniss. Glimmer offered to give him her bow and arrows but he said that he could do better with his sword. Cato got a few branches up into the tree and then fell out. Glimmer then decided to try but because Cato's weight had weakened many of the branches, Glimmer was unable to be held by any of the branches. So she tried to shoot Katniss but she was not very good with using the bow and arrows. She couldn't hold the arrow straight and had a difficult time nocking the arrow. After Glimmer missed, Katniss teased her by grabbing the arrow that missed Katniss by a long shot and swung it around and hung around in the branches to tease her for her lack of intelligence with the bow and arrow. Death After Katniss was up in the tree and none of the Careers could get to her, they decided to camp at the bottom of the tree. Rue, who was hiding in the next tree, showed Katniss a tracker jacker nest which was sedated from the smoke from the fire storm. Katniss climbed to the tracker jacker nest and began to saw off the branch with the nest hanging from it with the knife that Clove tried to kill her with. The branch eventually fell off and crashed down on to the Career tributes. Marvel, Cato, Clove, and Peeta all ran for the lake to wash off the tracker jacker venom in the lake. But the girl from District 4 and Glimmer did not make it. The girl from District 4 ran off and Glimmer didn't get very far before she fell to the ground screaming and in pain from the hallucinations. Eventually, Glimmer stopped yelling and she just laid on the ground, twitching while the venom worked its way through the rest of her system. Glimmer's death was very slow and painful. She spent several minutes in agonizing pain and seeing terrible hallucinations. When Katniss got to Glimmer she was disfigured and she was unrecognizable. Her body was bloated and she had plum sized bumps where she had been stung by the tracker jackers which were oozing green puss and bursting open. Also, when Katniss touched her, her skin turned to dust in her hand. Although this may just be from the hallucinations from the tracker jacker venom that had gotten into Katniss' system. Katniss kept on trying and trying to get the bow and arrows but Glimmer's fingers where clenched around the bow. Katniss eventually had to break several of her fingers to get the bow free from Glimmer's grasp. After Death After Glimmer had died, her genes were mixed with those of a wolf and she was created into a muttation. Each muttation had some features on their wolf form that were supposed to represent who they were from their lives. Glimmer's wolf had gleaming blonde fur and had shining emerald eyes. This is what gave Katniss the idea that the fallen tributes had been turned into wolf-like muttations. Katniss eventually killed Glimmer's mutt. Later after Katniss and Peeta had left the arena, Peeta painted a pictrue of her mutt. Appearance G limmer was described as being tall (5'7" to be exact), with flowing blonde hair and shining emerald eyes. She was also described as being beautiful and/or sexy. During her interview her dress was said to be gold and provocative. Personality Glimmer was a smart girl but she was not very well trained with a bow and arrow. It is most likely that she was great with another weapon. She only chose to use the bow and arrow because Katniss was high up in a tree and a sword or knife would not help in that situation Katniss also stated that she thought that Glimmer was a very stupid name and that most names of people from District One tend to be a little over the top. Victims It is unknown who exactly Glimmer killed but it is presumed that she killed a few people because she is a career tribute. Etymology *Glimmer (glim-er) **a faint or unsteady light; gleam **a dim perception; inkling Trivia *Glimmer is the only tribute to be killed by the same person twice, as she and her mutt were killed by Katniss Everdeen. Category:Future Character Category:Panem Citizen Category:District One Citizen Category:Tribute Category:Career Category:Deceased Category:74th Hunger Games Category:District 1